


Falling

by AbsoluteCreed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But very slight - Freeform, Exhaustion, He is Richard here, M/M, Overworking, Sick Character, Sickfic, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteCreed/pseuds/AbsoluteCreed
Summary: Gavin pushes himself to his limits, to catch a criminal. However, his body doesn't appreciate being pushed so hard, and makes him suffer for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for any and all sickfics, so I decided to write my own! This was actually my first D:BH fic, but I didn't finish it until just now. So hopefully you all like it! Enjoy!

When Gavin woke up, it was to a strange feeling. For starters, he didn’t even remember closing his eyes, much less than actually losing consciousness or falling asleep. And second, he was up against something warm. Something was holding him firmly against this warm thing. And this warm thing felt like it had a heart beat. But it was…different. It sure sounded like a heartbeat, but the sound was slightly off. Like it was mechanical.

Mechanical…

Like a machine…

Gavin then slowly started to piece together what happened…

—

_Finally. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they finally caught the bastard. Some_ _sonuvabitch_ _had the audacity to not only make red ice, but make a strain of it that was lethal. Made wrong. Too many homeless people, and even kids, were found dead on the streets because of this guy. It was disheartening to deliver the bad news, especially to the parents of the kids that had passed. It was at times like these that Gavin wished_ **_he_ ** _were a machine. It was emotionally taxing._

_Yet this RK900 unit—Richard as he was now called—remained impassive as ever. But Gavin knew this bothered him too. They’d been partners long enough for him to recognize what emotion was going on, via the LED in Richard’s temple. While his face didn’t change, Gavin knew Richard was just as disturbed by all this._

_They had been after this fucker for_ **_weeks_ ** _. Every time they got close, he slipped away. And another body was found as a result. Gavin and Richard were the heads of the case, but Gavin took control of it. There was just something about this bastard that was rubbing him the wrong way. And a small part of him wanted to prove himself to the two ‘top dogs’ at the precinct (Anderson and his_ _twink_ _of an android Connor); prove to them that he was just as good of a cop as they were. He’d show them. Richard warned him to not take the case personally but he brushed him off. They didn’t need Hank and Connor’s help. They could do this on their own._

_The weeks dragged on, and Gavin put his all into it. Even going so far as skipping sleep and meals, only relying on coffee and snacks to get him through the day. Sure, he got dizzy if he stood up too quickly, and the overdose of caffeine in his body was making his heart beat oddly. So what? Just minor things. Only after the case, would be finally rest. Though Richard’s constant hounding of his health ground on his frayed nerves. He knew his partner was just looking out for him. But it still irked Gavin that Richard didn’t need to rest. He didn’t need a caffeine boost or need food to keep going through the day. He wasn’t human. He didn’t have the same weaknesses as humans did._

_Gavin may or may not have said a few sharp phrases towards Richard as a result. ...But he honestly didn’t mean them. Exhaustion, hunger, and frustration made him say things he probably shouldn’t have. Richard didn’t seem too bothered by it. It was as if he knew Gavin was just lashing out. Which made Gavin a bit more upset, but for once, he didn’t vocalize it._

_Then finally—_ **_finally_ ** _—after what seemed like months of chasing after the guy, they got a solid lead. A location of where he was set up. Richard drove to the location. Gavin_ _didn't_ _trust himself with drive, with how_ _caffeine_ _and_ _adrenaline_ _were the only things keeping him awake. Even the drive to the warehouse where the bastard was set up seemed to take forever, when it was only a few minutes away. Gavin blamed that on nearly nodding off against the cold window._

_Everything after that...was a big blur._

_They entered the warehouse. They brought backup, including Connor and Hank. They barged in._

_‘Detroit Police! Don’t move!’_

_And then the fire fight started._

_How Gavin didn’t get himself killed, was beyond him. Bullets were flying everywhere, there was yelling, crashing, the deafening sounds of several guns going off at once. Richard was a solid presence beside him the whole time. He may have taken a skimming bullet to the arm. Gavin recalled seeing blue on his otherwise white jacket. But it wasn’t enough to slow the RK900 unit down._

_And just as quickly as it started, it ended._

_Three cops on their side had been shot, but thankfully their wounds weren’t lethal. Two guys on the bastard’s side were dead. The bastard himself was handcuffed by Gavin personally, who may or may not have put the handcuffs on a bit too tightly, just to spite him._

_Then things slowed down. He remembered watching the bastard being shoved into the back of a cop car. Richard was there at his side, saying something. He couldn’t remember what. Then Gavin found himself listing over to the side. Maybe? He wasn’t sure. He recalled leaning against something warm and solid. Something wrapped around him. Someone—_ _something—said his name. He couldn’t bring himself to respond._

_Gavin felt himself falling...but was he really falling? And then..._

\--

And then he found himself here.

Gavin slowly—very slowly—pieced things together...and realized that he had practically fainted away at the scene. And...maybe fallen? Or had he really just leaned up against Richard, before letting that darkness take him?

Either way, he still didn’t feel like moving, and kept his eyes shut. Then soft voices started to reach his ears.

“Will he be all right?”

Well, that wasn’t Richard. It took Gavin a slow moment to realize that it was Connor speaking. But why was he there? ...Other than being at the warehouse firefight. He then belatedly realized that there was a gentle hum in the background, as well as the sensation of being moved, but staying still at the same time.

Someone was driving a car.

Gavin felt something cool, but not uncomfortably cold, press against his forehead. Then a voice he was all too familiar with spoke up, rumbling deep from within the chest Gavin was currently leaning against.

“I believe so. Detective Reed has been working rather hard on this case. ...Perhaps a bit too hard. His body simply couldn’t keep up anymore, and exhaustion made him pass out. He’s got a slight fever, but nothing threatening. A few hours rest, and some decent food should get him back onto his feet.”

_Know-it-all prick..._  thought Gavin, though there was no venom to those words.

“Been awhile, since I’ve seen him work that hard.” Another voice spoke up. Sounding much older, and a bit gravely. ...Hank? Why was Hank here, too? And was he driving? Connor possibly could drive, and Richard obviously wasn’t driving, unless he could drive with a full-grown man curled up against his chest, “Kinda relieved to see that. S’been too long, since I’ve seen that fire from him.”

“I only wish that ‘fire’ you speak of didn’t make him ignore his body’s need for food and rest.” sighed Richard, and Gavin could practically see the frown in his voice. His LED was probably flickering too.

The voices continued to speak quietly, but Gavin found himself dozing. Next thing he knew, the air was colder, and the sound of the car couldn’t be heard. He shivered hard, attempting curl up further into Richard’s chest, to try and keep warm. He felt the arms holding him pull him closer. More voices, and soon those faded as he drifted off once more, though feeling a bit cold.

Next time he woke up, he was much warmer. And on something softer. That warm chest was gone, though, and had he had the strength, he’d be sitting up in a panic. But the most he could do was shift about, a rather pathetic questioning noise leaving him. But before he could even question where Richard was, and where he was, he felt a comforting hand rub gently at his back.

“I’m here, Gavin.” said Richard softly. It sounded like he was right beside him. ...Was he back in bed? Was that why it was so soft? “Go back to sleep. Rest. I’ll be here.”

Gavin had enough strength to roll over, curling up against the android’s side. Feeling him there was a comfort, and he found himself relaxing again. Some words tried to leave him, but they came out as an incoherent mumble. It was enough to make Richard chuckle softly, that cool hand carding through his hair, gently.

Richard spoke up again, but Gavin couldn’t understand him. The hand going through his hair was enough to throw him back into a comfortable, warm sleep.

This was much better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Slight mention of vomit in this chapter!**

Sadly, things didn’t get better.

Which is why Gavin found himself on the floor of his bathroom, near the toilet, a complete mess.

Things had started out fine, after resting for almost nine hours. The fever was persisting, but Gavin didn’t mind it too much. After the case, everyone involved got a few days off, for which Gavin was grateful. Richard had stayed true to his word, and stayed close, being there when Gavin finally woke up for good. He even went and made Gavin a good healthy lunch to finally get something into his stomach. And it was delicious food. He had no idea the RK900 unit could cook.

...Which made him feel even more miserable, as he curled up into a ball on the cool, tiled floor. Richard’s delicious meal hadn’t stayed in his stomach long, and within minutes he had to rush to the bathroom. After several moments of painful heaving, he was spitting up nothing but bile. Gavin didn’t have the strength to move away and instead laid down, letting the cool floor of his bathroom cool his burning face.

Oh, his body did  **not**  like how he had been treating it for the past few weeks. And it was making itself known.

Gavin laid there for a few more minutes, before finally forcing himself to sit up. The old T-shirt he had changed into (or rather, that Richard had put on him, while he was dead asleep), clung to his body, his skin drenched in a cold sweat. The fever was back in full force, and he couldn’t tell if he was cold or hot. He staggered to his feet, clinging to the counter as he managed to wash his mouth out with handfuls of water, not caring how it dribbled down his chin. He wanted to get back to bed. He wanted nothing more than to just lay down, and fucking pass out until this passed. Preferably next to Richard...

...Where was Richard?

A moment of panic seized Gavin, causing his stomach to clench uncomfortably. Where did Richard go? Had he left? For what? He was just there, helping Gavin eat that delicious meal. Where did he go? Did he say anything about him leaving? Or was Gavin too out of it to hear him? He didn’t...he didn’t leave, because Gavin was being a sick, pathetic mess, was he? ...No, he couldn’t see Richard being  **that**  cruel. Not now. Not after everything they’d been through. He wouldn’t just leave...

“Rich...?” wheezed out Gavin, as he staggered to the doorway. He leaned heavily against the frame, his legs threatening to give out any minute. The trembling in his body hadn’t stopped, and he couldn’t tell if it was from the fever, or just from feeling so goddamn weak after puking up his guts. Just recalling that made his stomach turn sour, “Richard...? Where...are you...?”

He knew he should get his ass back in bed, before he hurt himself, but his mind wasn’t working as fast as it normally did, and his body sure as hell wasn’t responding to whatever orders he was giving it. He tried stepping out into the hall, but that meant moving away from the doorway. With a steeling breath, he pushed away from the frame...only to stagger and fall against the opposite wall painfully. He couldn’t even bring himself to let out a noise.

“Richard...N-Need...help...” he croaked out softly, hoping that Richard—if he was even still at the apartment—could hear him. Would he be able to sense the urgency in Gavin’s voice? And the fact that he hardly ever called for help?

He tried moving away from the wall...but then he found himself falling. Falling, falling...through the floor. Leave it to his stupid ass to be falling through his floorboards. The sensation continued, he felt as light as air, everything felt like it was floating. The sensation almost brought a giddy laugh to him, if he wasn’t so out of it...

Then he landed. He didn’t crash, but he just...was set down on something soft. That brought him to awareness a bit quicker, as he for sure thought he was going to crash and burn. Just as he started to blearily open his eyes, he felt something nice and cool on his forehead, causing him to make a soft noise. He heard a voice above him, but he still couldn’t hear it quite well. But he knew that tone from anywhere, even through his slightly conscious state.

Gavin reached up weakly, wrapping his fingers around the wrist of the hand that was currently pressed against his forehead, “R...Richard...”

His vision focused, and he saw the RK900 unit staring down at him. He knew those cool eyes were scanning him, but he couldn’t find it in him to give a shit. His LED was flickering from yellow to red, which was...interesting. That usually meant distress or...or worry. Was he worried? About what?

...Oh. Probably worried about him. He was in a right state, after all...

“Gavin...” Richard’s voice was soft and even, though his gently stroking of Gavin’s feverish forehead was anything but calm, “I’m right here. It’s okay...”

“D...Didn’t leave me...” slurred out Gavin, trying to pull Richard closer, but all he could do was tug at his sleeve slightly. Richard seemed to get the hint and knelt down next to the bed (ah, he was back in bed, that’s why it felt so soft), “Y...Ya’....d’dn’t...leave...”

“Of course I didn’t...” said Richard softly, giving Gavin a slight look, “I told you I was going to take the trash out. Don’t you remember?”

“...Nope...” said Gavin after a moment, shaking his head slightly. He...remembered laying down, and dozing off for a bit. Then immediately when he woke up, he had to rush to the bathroom, puking up all the food that Richard had so graciously made. If he had said anything, no doubt he had done so, while he was out of it.

“I didn’t expect to come back to find you passing out...” said Richard softly, frowning as he continued to stroke Gavin’s forehead, “...You pushed yourself too hard on this most recent case, Gavin. I should’ve...done more to stop you, so you wouldn’t end up in this state--”

He paused, as Gavin somehow found the strength to move his hand up to place his finger on Richard’s lips. Gavin blinked, seemingly surprised that he managed to do that, before looking at Richard.

“Save it. Too...tired for that right now...” he mumbled, before pulling Richard’s hand off of his forehead, and tugging him closer to bed, “I feel like shit....c’mere and hold me, so I’ll sleep...”

Richard blinked at that, before smiling softly, his LED going from worried, to a calmer blue. Standing up, he lifted Gavin slightly (ah, so he set him on top of the covers), pulling the blankets down, before slipping into bed with him. The moment he did, Gavin was instantly up against him, curling up against his long body. Strong arms wrapped around the mess of a human, holding him close. Gavin mumbled something into his chest, but before Richard could ask him what it was, a quick scan showed that Gavin had already dozed off, his breathing slowing down to an even rhythm.

As he held Gavin, Richard contemplated on the past few days. Gavin had worked hard on this case, and it showed. Richard had seen his detective skills come out before, and they had once more during this case. He pulled all the stops, trying to catch that criminal. And while he did remember warning Gavin about his unhealthy habit of surviving on as little food, drink, and sleep as possible, he still felt he should’ve pushed for him to rest more. Maybe then, he wouldn’t have passed out at the crime scene. Maybe then, he wouldn’t be feverish and ill, in his arms in bed.

Richard liked his Gavin happy and sassy, not miserable like this.

He sighed softly, as he nosed into Gavin’s hair. Another scan showed that his fever was dipping down slightly, but he’d keep an eye on it. Everything else about his body was mostly healthy—he needed food and nutrition, but he needed that to stay down in his stomach, not coming back out. Perhaps that big lunch was a bit too much. He’d need something lighter, perhaps soup and crackers. 

He made that his next objective (Make Gavin Soup and Crackers), as he slipped into a light stasis mode, smiling into Gavin’s hair as he heard his disaster of a human start to snore softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on Tumblr (absolutecreed) and my D:BH Twitter (funkylilandroid)!

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr (absolutecreed) and on my D:BH twitter (funkylilandroid)!


End file.
